


While You Waited...

by JennerJen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asthma attack, Boys Kissing Boys, Bucky is a little shit, Language, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Sex Powder, Skinny!Steve, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Feels, Thor Is a Good Bro, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, crack taken somewhat seriously, kind of, no superpowers, rated for Bucky's mouth, rated for Tony's mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennerJen/pseuds/JennerJen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little odds and ends with the men of Marvel.<br/>Ch 1-Stucky<br/>Ch 2-Steve/Bucky/Thor (sort of)<br/>Ch 3-Steve & Tony<br/>Ch 4- Stucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky/Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First time posting here. I hope you enjoy. It's just a quick drabble I whipped up for a friend to cheer her up. Maybe I'll add to it eventually. Con Crit welcomed.  
> Chapter 1: Steve and Bucky having a moment together.

"Bucky" Steve breathed out, then gasped as his ear was bitten. A tongue soothed the hurt away and then Steve's lips were caught in a kiss.  
Bucky pulled back, his lips red and swollen. "Jesus Punk, hows 'bout you relax a bit? You're killin' me here."  
Bucky tried to pull out, only to stop at the sudden clenching from Steve. A strangled noise escaped him, matching the whine from Steve.  
"I wasn't fucking kidding asshole, ya gotta relax or you're gonna rip my dick off, and you seem to be rather partial to it."  
"'m trying Buck,"  
"Hey" Bucky raised his metal hand to turn Steve's face to him. "Eyes on me Captain."  
Steve's eyes slowly opened, lashes blinking the tears glistening in the corners away.  
Bucky brushed his thumb across Steve's lips, still wet from their kiss.  
He leaned his head down, resting his forehead against Steve's and just looked into his blue eyes. "Whatcha tearing up for punk? I ain't that ugly ya gotta cry about it."  
A sputtered wet laugh came from Steve. "No, Buck that's not...I... you KNOW you're gorgeous jerk. I just... I never thought we'd get here is all."  
And there was his Stevie, back when he was 16 and a stick, picking on bullies with trash can lids in alleys, and then blushing about it.  
A soft smile broke out on Bucky's face, and he gently kissed Steve, first on the forehead, both eyes, the tip of his nose, which caused Steve to scrunch it up, and finally the lips.  
The kiss stayed gentle and teasing, no tongue, no teeth, just a gentle pressure.  
When Steve's eyes fluttered closed, Bucky took a chance, slightly withdrew from Steve's body, and thrust back in slowly.


	2. Steve/Bucky/Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky just had to go poking his nose into things that should be left alone. It's still all Tony's fault though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just...crack. I'm sorry. But not really. Not really a threesome since Steve is down for the count. I lost steam for it and ending it there seems lazy, but I like the general flow.

Steve was exhausted. Absolutely worn out, can't move,let me die here DONE. His chest was heaving, reminiscent of the old days when the asthma would kick in, but the reason for the lack of air now was so much better.

To his left, a needy whine sounded, and with a herculean effort, Steve managed to turn his head to look at Bucky. Bucky who was sweat slicked and flushed cheek to navel. Bucky who was arching his back and fisting his hard cock. Bucky who had already come SIX FUCKING TIMES. 

"Again?!" Steve burst out incredulously. "Buck," a breathy laugh,"pal, come on... I-I can't-"

Bucky was staring at Steve, a desperate look in his eyes, hand still pumping his erection. Turning away, Bucky's teeth pulled his bottom lip in and he tilted his head back, baring the throat that Steve had marked. The hand not wrapped around his cock moved slowly up his body, stopping at his nipples. He used his metal hand to pluck at one, and then the other, before pinching it and tugging HARD. His mouth opened in a silent scream, and he gripped the base of his cock to stem off orgasm. 

"Bucky...doll... I CAN'T!" Steve gestured to his flaccid penis, which hadn't so much as twitched during Bucky's display. "Trust me, I wish I could. Think we found the limits of the serum." A weak chuckle had Bucky whipping his head back to Steve, eyes narrowed and a snarl on his gorgeous, red face. 

"Ya think this is funny? I'm dying over here Stevie! It ain't stopping, or slowing down and I just wanna be fucked. It hurts so bad," His eyes started to water, "But when you're in me, it fades and feels good. Please, Steve?" 

Steve made a strangled noise. He stared at his own red, chaffed penis, and back to Bucky's hard leaking one. A whimper escaped him. This was all Tony's fault! That man had no decency, asking Thor for an Asgardian aphrodisiac, and then LEAVING IT OUT IN THE OPEN where curious ex-assassins could find it. And leave it to ex-assassins, who REALLY SHOULD KNOW BETTER than to mess around with unknown substances and inhale some. He thumped his head against the pillows. They'd been having sex for HOURS. Their bodies were covered in scratches and bitemarks, Steve's fading already, and both just looked utterly used. 

Maybe Steve could ask Thor...

"Hey Jarvis, is Thor around?" 

"Mr.Odinson is currently watching cartoons, alone, in the common level." Jarvis almost sounded sympathetic. 

"Do you think you could ask him if there's a way to stop the effects of the powder he brought Tony?" God, Steve was embarrassed. But Bucky needed him, and he wasn't about to let him suffer any more. 

"Mr.Odinson is requesting permission to enter you chambers"

"Umm... could you tell him that we're kind of 'indisposed' at the moment?"

"My friends!" Thor's voice greeted them through the speakers instead of Jarvis'. "I have been informed by Stark's creation that you are suffering ill-effects of what I have gifted the Man of Iron. I fear that there is no easy cure, and wish to speak to you in person. Feel no shame! In Asgard it is not unusual for comrades to lay together and enjoy each other's flesh!"

"...Jarvis let Thor in." Because really what did Steve have to lose at this point. 

Thor strode in, went to say something, and was instantly distracted by Bucky who was slowly pumping himself, eyeing Thor warily. 

"My friends," Thor's normally boisterous voice subdued, "What I have given friend Stark is not made to be used so liberally, especially not by mortals, super soldiers or not. There were strict instructions and failure to follow them would result in this type of situation. There's not much you can do Steven, but there is a way to ease your Soldiers suffering."

"Anything!" Bucky gasped out as he came, again, semen shooting out to land on his stomach and dribble down the sides of his still erect penis. "I need it to stop!" Bucky sobbed out. 

Thor started disrobing. "Whoa! Thor what ar-" Steve started to say but was cut off by Thor's impatient look. "The cure is the spend of an Asgardian. When it is used on Asgard, it is used to amplify the sexual prowess between partners. The more copulations, the quicker the effect fades. Your Soldier needs to have the seed of one from Asgard in him to cease this."

"You NEED to have sex with Bucky?" "You're gonna fuck me?" The two voices, one shocked, the other weary called out at the same time. The two lovers looked at each other. Steve's jaw clenched, Bucky's eyes pleading. "Stevie...if it's the only way." Steve's eyes closed in resignation and nodded. They both turned back to look at Thor who now stood at the foot of the bed stroking his erection. 

"Do not worry my friends ," he said as he prowled up the bed to settle over Bucky. "This means nothing. It is only one shield brother helping another. Would you not wish to do so for any other of your friends?"

"Doubt I'd need to sleep with them." a disgruntled Steve murmured, yet he couldn't help but be drawn to what was happening next to him. Thor's hands were massive where they cradled Bucky's head as they kissed, Bucky's legs wrapped around Thor's hips that were slowly grinding against Bucky.

Steve licked his lips. It wasn't so bad, it was pretty hot actually. He stared down, betrayed at his penis that stayed stubbornly limp. A loud groan had him looking back towards the couple in time to see Thor thurst into Bucky's used hole. 

"Oh GOD!" Bucky cried out, and with a chuckle Thor murmured "of Thunder." But both soldiers were distracted by the next roll of his hips that had him pulling out to the tip before slamming back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...I don't even know. It's all Buckysawsteve's fault. I blame her for all this. (But she's still my fave)  
> Hope you enjoyed. Don't be afraid to comment, I don't bite...well I do but...-coughs awkwardly-  
> Until next time.


	3. Steve & Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony just won't follow the plan, not when it means not saving Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need sleep guys. I write weird, sad, short things and then feel things?  
> Kinda sad. Poor Tony. (I enjoy hurting him...)

“Can you never take anything seriously?” Steve snarled as he ripped the cowl from his head. Sweat beaded on his temple and his eyes were narrowed, _furious_ and focused on his team mate. His stupid, idiotic, _hurt_ team mate who if he’d just followed-

“I take lots of things seriously Cap, things that matter.” Tony quipped dismissively, ignoring the blood that was dripping into his left eye.

“You reckless, selfish asshole!” The Captain took the three steps that separated them to get right into Tony’s face. “There was a plan for a reason Stark! You needed to clear those civilians out not-”

“Not save your Spangly ass? I’m hearing lots of shit come outta your mouth Mon Capitaine, but so far I’m not hearing a ‘Thank you Tony.’” He wouldn’t back down, not from this, not when he’d done the right thing.

Captain America, because Steve Rogers was to shaken with almost losing his friend, grabbed Iron Man by his armoured shoulders and shook him. “I have the serum! It would’ve protected me! You needed to-”

“BullSHIT!” Tony slapped the hands holding him away. “Bull _fucking_ shit Steve. You would not have been ok. And you may think it was the wrong call, but I’d do it again. You are more important than some strangers to me, _than **me**_. You will always come first. The world needs you Steve.” Tony glared as best he could from his one good eye.

Steve swallowed down the lump in his throat and raised his hand to Tony’s face, ignoring the flinch. He brushed the blood that was still flowing away from his eye.

“But what about you Shellhead?”

Tony gently grabbed the hand now settled on his cheek and lowered it. He looked resigned and with absolute conviction;

“If it’s a choice between anyone, including Tony Stark, and Captain America, there’s no choice. It’ll always be you”

He snapped the face plate down and turned away. Just before he took to the air, he heard Steve’s quiet “You’re important to **me** , Tony. I’d always choose **you**.”


	4. Stucky- You've Got Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out something his husband has been hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank @Buckysawsteve, who has been on an incredible writing spree. She has inspired me, and put up with my tropey ideas over the last few days with good humour and great patience.   
> Go Check out her new series Right Person, Wrong Time.

Steve looked in their mailbox, drawn to the large brown envelope. He took it out and saw James Buchanan Barnes stamped on the front, US ARMY in the top left corner. A strangled sound got stuck in his throat and he ripped the envelope open.

He skimmed the letter once, twice, before reading the whole thing. The words blurred a bit but stayed the same.

Bucky had enlisted. And he hadn't told him. Never even mentioned that it was a possibility, something he had considered, something he wanted. The letter crumpled in his hand as white hot rage coursed through him. 

He made his way back to their apartment not really acknowledging the walk up the four flights of stairs. 

Bucky was still out, picking up something for supper. Steve collapsed in the rickety chair at the too small table. The Letter, that horrible letter, wrinkled and ominous, sat staring at him. His breathing was shaky and he could hear his heartbeat echoing in his ears. 

Time passed, he wasn’t sure how long, but all too soon and not long enough, he heard the scratch of keys in the lock. Bucky struggled to open the door and hold the three bags of groceries.

"Hey Punk, little help here?" Bucky was met with silence and when he lifted his head to look at Steve, he could see the moment he noticed the letter in front of him. 

"Were you going to tell me?" He didn't recognize his voice. He sounded rough, as if he'd been crying for hours. Wiping a hand across his cheeks, it came away wet.

Bucky’s shoulders went back as he straightened himself to his full height. He saw his throat bob as he swallowed, the way his eyes looked just over Steve's shoulder, avoiding eye contact while appearing to keep it. His mouth opened-

"Don't you fucking LIE to me James."

His mouth snapped shut. 

He forced herself to look at this man, the man he had given everything up for, put his life on hold for. Had defended to friends and family. Had lost those friends and family over because of their decision to elope despite the claims they were too young and it was too soon. He looked at his husband and thought for the first time that maybe they had been right.

He did not know this man. 

Steve finally looked away, and took in their tiny home. Second and third hand furniture, found cheap or freely given, was crammed into the small space. The one bedroom apartment was all they could barely afford, neither one of them having a chance to higher education after high school, too caught up in each other and fighting to be together. The ratty love seat, cushions worn almost flat with age, was usually a source of comfort. Nights cuddling, heads touching as they talked in low voices about their dreams for their future. Together. A future that if Bucky went through with his decision, may not happen. 

Steve was brought back to the present by the heavy thud of the bags hitting the counter. 

"Didn't think you were so nosy Stevie. Ain't it illegal to open other people's mail?" The tone was casual but the jerky movements of emptying the bags showed just how upset Bucky was. An eerie calm settled over Steve as he watched the man he loved roughly handle the food.

The chair was shoved back and toppled as Steve got to his feet.

"Maybe if my husband would tell what the fuck he was thinking, I wouldn't have had to find out through his mail!"

The words echoed in the empty space, and a banging came from underneath them, a 'gentle' reminder to keep it down. 

His chest was heaving from the outburst and suddenly he couldn't breathe. Steve tried to take a breath in and managed a strangled gasp. His throat was closing up and his lungs felt tight. He saw Bucky's wide eyes in his paling face as he reached to him. 

"Buh-Buck-" 

"Shit, fuck, Steve, STEVE! Where's your inhaler? WHERE STEVIE?!" 

Steve fell to his knees, standing was hard, he was so dizzy. He waved to the shelf by the entryway where he'd dropped it earlier in the day. Bucky hurried over, grabbing the whole bowl of keys and loose change, before running back to Steve, dropping to his knees and bringing the inhaler to Steve's mouth in one smooth move.

"Deep breath, baby. Come on, you can do this."

Bucky held the inhaler to his lips with one hand, while the other buried itself into Steve's hair. As Steve inhaled, he felt the medicine start to work, but it wasn't enough. He shakily brought his hand up to hold the pump with Bucky and tried squeezing for another dose, but unable to muster the strength.

"You need one more?" Bucky's eyes flickered over his face and chest, taking in the signs that his attack wasn't quite over yet. "Ok, on three- one, two-" and another spray hit Steve's throat as he inhaled, lungs expanding. He coughed weakly, trying to get the air out. 

He was so focused on regulating his breathing, that the tear startled him. It landed on his cheek and when he looked up at Bucky, face still pale, he saw the trail the tear had left behind. 

"Shit....Steve" Bucky's voice broke on his name. A sob escaped and suddenly Steve was in Bucky's lap being held tightly against his husband. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I just- I wanted you to be PROUD of me punk. You're always out there trying to do the right thing, and what am I doing? Nothing. We talk about making something outta ourselves, and I thought this was my chance Stevie. I didn't want to... to disappoint you any more." His face was tucked into Steve's smaller shoulder so he wasn't able to see him, but he could feel the tears soaking through his shirt. 

"No... Bucky...that's" His voice was still raspy from the asthma attack. He tried clearing his throat only to start coughing. Bucky pulled away from his neck to press their foreheads together.

"In and out babe, nice and slow. That's it. Good."

A few minutes of slow and steady breathing with Bucky and Steve had himself under control. 

"You could never disappoint me Buck." He raised his hand to Bucky's face, brushing away some stray tears. "I love your dumb ass. I just wish you felt like you could've TOLD me all this before you went and joined the Army. You don't need to prove yourself to me, you'll always be the best man I've ever known."

Bucky's bottom lip trembled, and he slowly nodded his head. He brought his face close to Steve's ear. "I love you too."

They sat wrapped in each others arms, trying and failing to not think about how much their lives would soon change.


End file.
